fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Penny448/ Dolly Pretty cure!
Dolly Pretty cure! ドリープリキュア! The story takes place many years ago in the valley of dolls known as Tal Der Puppen where all dolls lived in equality and peace until the evil toy maker named The Doll Maker appeared and attacked Tal Der Puppen reducing it to a barren wasteland. So the queen instructed a fairy named Silk on a mission to find the legendary warriors known as pretty cure inhope of restoring her homeland before it's too late. Characters Pretty Cure Yamakawa Lottie / Cure Ribbon - Is sweet and caring member of the Collector club at Kitasakura Academy. Lottie's parents are the proud owners of the very popular doll shop called Boutun which they also live above. She loves to keep her friends close but family closer because of her deep love for them. She although seems quite hyper and optimistic but is actually very light hearted and owns a small doll named Aiko which she keeps in her closet at all times ever since she was 4 years old. Voiced by: Aya Suzaki Morita Fuji / Cure Memory - Is a smart and intelligent member of the Math club at Kitasakura Academy and best friend of Lottie for the past 6 years. She lives with her mother,grandmother and baby brother since her father died the year before which leading to her becoming very quiet and very bookish. She dreams of soon opening her own Yakitori stand with her brother when they get older. She has a big love of cake especially strawberry. Voiced by: Fujita Saki Omikanki Kaori / Cure Treasure - Is a spoiled and bossy rich girl who although leads to her not having any friends. On the outside she seems quite mean and rude but under that rough exterior hides a sweet and friend seeking spirit. She is the student council president and president of the Collector club. Her parents are usually never home, so her only companion is her butler named Peter. She was closer to her mother than her father. Voiced by: Aoki Yuki Cure Ice - A mysterious pretty cure from Tal Der Puppen. She is very aloof and a quite cold character who chooses to fight on her own rather than being in a team. Her civillian identity is currently unknown. Voiced by: Ai Kakuma Villains The Doll Maker - Main antagonist of the series. He is the one responsable for the fall of Tal Der Puppen. He resembles the black sihlouette of a tall man covered in white fabric and wearing a tophat. He has the ability to create threads from his palms. Voiced by:Kazuhiko Inoue Patches - The first general to encounter the pretty cure. He resembles a ragdoll like humanoid covered in stiches and different colored patches. He has the ability to trap his foes in giant peices of cloth. Voiced by: Sayuma Akio Velvet - Second general to encounter the pretty cure and only female. She resembles a victorian style doll holding a parasol. She comes off very polite and girly but that secretly and greatly hides the dark, vain and demonic personality that she really is. Her parasol can shoot hooks and razors. Voiced by: Akemi Okamura Pin - Last and oldest general to encouter the pretty cure. He is although the strongest in combat and intelligence. He has the ability to summon many pins to shower his opponents. Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita Marionette - A mysterious general with unknown origins who is The Doll Maker's advisor. He has emmense power, even beyond The Doll Maker. Voiced by: Kanemitsu Nobuaki Nibuina - Main monsters of the series created by the Dull generals. Their name comes from the japanese word (Nubui) meaning Dull. They don't have to be fused with objects. Voiced by: Nakatsukasa Takayuki Items Dolly Pretty cure! Items Heart Locket - Is the transformation device used by the cures which resembles a white and gold locket. To transform they shout "Pretty cure Doll Change!" and open the locket. Dial Chest - A powerful item the cures recieve mid-season after defeating The Doll Maker in episode 035. It allows the cures to use Supreme Mode and perform Supreme Rainbow Thread Spiral! then later in the series Supreme Specrtum Revolution! Fairies Silk - A small doll fairy from Tal Der Puppen. She is very childish and naive but can be quite a crybaby at times. She usually ends her sentences with ~Ilku! Voiced by: Enomoto Atsuko Cotton - A cool small fairy from Tal Der Puppen who appeared alongside Cure Ice. He ends his sentences with Cotto! Voiced by: Matsuno Taiki Locations Kitasakura - Main fictional location where the story takes place. Kitasakura Academy - Elite institution the cures attend. The High school,Elementary and High school buildings are connected but different. The uniform is white and yellow. Dull Mountain - Main location where the villains live. Tal Der Puppen - Homeworld of Cotton,Silk, Yuki and Cure Ice. Minor Characters Yamakawa Nozomi - Lottie's loving mother who she closely resembles. Voiced by: Category:Pretty Cures Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime